The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship
The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship '''is a What-if episode of death battle, featuring the Halberd from the Kirby franchise, and Samus's Gunship from the Metroid franchise. Who do you think will win? the Halberd Samus Aran's Gunship Description Two of the most Badass spaceships fight to the death in an epic duel! Who will rein victorious? Or who will die? Kirby vs Metroid. Interlude '''Space, a huge place for exploration.' Only few dare to venture in space. And rarely do these explorers come with a badass spaceship. Like Meta Knight and the Halberd. And Samus Aran and her gunship. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Meta Knight A long time ago, an epic war waged between Nightmare and the Star Warriors. Eventually, the Star Warriors stopped NightMare Enterprises, but at the cost of many lives. Only a few survived. Among them was Meta Knight, the masked warrior, being three feet tall. Why is he always masked? Because under his mask, he's so dam cute! Actually, he just looks similar to Kirby. Also, without his mask, Meta Knight is pretty weak, as shown any time you play him. Meta Knight mainly wields the sword Galaxia, which allows him to do a bunch of crazy stuff. Meta Knight can shoot fire, slash people, do a sword spin, use final cutter, shoot sword beams, and summon mach tornadoes. Meta Knight has a few other swords, such as yarn swords given to him from Yin-Yarn. The green sword allows him to slash at people and shoot sword beams. The blue sword does the same thing as the previous sword, with an addition to shoot multiple mini homing sword beams. The purple sword, like the blue one, can do all the previous swords can do, except it can extend itself 2 1/2 times it's length and unleash a powerful sword slash. The final one is the red one, adding mach tornadoes to the mix. Meta Knight mainly relies on his speed than powerful strikes when he is playable. On foot, Meta Knight can run up to around 154884 inches per hour, about 12907 feet per hour, or around 2 miles per hour! Pretty impressive for a blue puffball. And that's without any powers. Wait, this guy has powers? Yes, he does. His heal power heals all of his helpers. Meta Knight's helper call power summons a helper anytime, meta-quick increases his speed. Finally, his mach tornado power allows him to create a tornado so powerful, he obliterates everything! Nice! Meta Knight has had over 2,000 years of training That's how old my mamma is! and he can tank hits from Kirby and King Dedede with his mask on. Starting since Meta Knight landed in Popstar, he built the massive ship, the Halberd. Some people have the misconception that the Halberd is small, because Meta Knight is small. However, the Halberd's dimensions are about (length x depth x height) 1160 x 812 x 1392. All of the Halberd's weapons all have the capable of defeating Kirby, and he has also beaten powerful warriors, such as Galacta Knight, and... himself. Do NOT underestimate this guy. The Meta Knights Meta Knight commands a huge army, capable of taking over Popstar. His troops are of many varieties. His normal troops include blade knights, axe knights, mace knights, javelin knights, trident knights, wheelies (as power souces), sir kibbles, laser balls, rockys, waddle doos, capsule J and J2, gims, noddies, knuckle joes, Mr Frosties, Poppy Bros Sr.s, Bugsys, and Heavy Lobsters. Meta Knight has a few elite troops, whom he uses as officers or companions. Blade Knight and Sword Knight are Meta Knight's companions in the anime and in Meta Knightmare Ultra. The two are skilled technicians, shown being able to repair and build spaceships. Being obvious, these guys wield swords. Axe Knight and Mace Knight are head officers in the Halberd. They stay in the command room with Meta Knight and a few others. Axe Knight wields a large axe, while Mace Knight wields a giant mace. Captain Vul is the commander of the Halberd, being the one who helps come up with tactical strategies. This guy wields no weapon. Sailor Waddle Dee is the most loyal member of the team, staying with Meta Knight until the very last moment. Again, this guy is useless in combat. Together, Meta Knight and his soldiers can do the nearly impossible. That is, until Kirby steps in. Meta Knight: "Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!" Samus Aran Samus Aran was a normal girl with a normal life... Until the space pirate leader said: Look at this puny planet! Let's go there and kill everything in sight because we're pirates. Ridley, the space pirate leader ended up destroying everything, including himself. Ridley Deaths: 1 Why are you counting Ridley's deaths? Because he has died a lot. Anyways, Samus was adopted by the Chozo, who trained her to be a warrior. Oh look! This person's family got killed by space pirates! Let's adopt her and train her to kill everything! They infused her with Chozo and metroid DNA, making her more agile and stronger. They also built her a chozo warsuits to fit her, called, the power suit. Sweet. Samus has a few varieties of suits, because the more the better. Her Varia suit provides Environmental protection. The Gravity suit stimulates normal gravity. The Dark suit educes Dark Aether damage, making this one useless in this battle. The Light suit makes her immune to Dark Aether, so this one is also usless. The Fusion suit absorbs X Parasites. And the Zero suit is worn underneath the Power Suit, which comes with a paralyzer. This thing also comes with a laser whip. On the power suit, she has a powerful arm cannon, which can shoot power beams, charge beams, ice beams, grapple beam, and missiles. Her chozo DNA allows her fly with a screw attack and turn into a morph ball. Though somehow, she loses her ability to do so at the beginning of some games. HOW DOES SHE EVEN DO THAT??? Anyways, in her morph ball form, she can drop power bombs, capable of destroying almost everything in her path. She once even killed off an entire race. Samus has a powerful gunship to go along with her nearly impossible missions. However, we don't usually get to see it in action. The ship is (length x height x width) 24 x 10 x 33, and is equipped with beams, missiles, and bombs, though most of them are for Samus. This ship also comes with a safety feature, so when it is about to go down, it ejects the user. There was no criminal who didn't know the name, Samus Aran. Samus Aran:"Time to go!" Pre-Death Battle Alright, the combatants are set''. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!' Fight The Halberd is on Earth. Meta Knight has just finished repairing the Halberd. Meta Knight: How are the other repairs going? Sword Knight: Very well, sir. This planet is plentiful of still good parts. Meta Knight: I'm glad to hear that. *Turns back to the combo cannon and continues to repair it* Meta Knight: Mark this planet on the map, so we know where it is when we need to fix our ship. Blade Knight with humor: Sir, I have found that someone on this planet, Earth, has posted a bounty for your capture. Meta Knight: How much? Blade: 300,000 Earth currency. Meta Knight: I'm worth much more than that! Besides, no one is going to attempt to take me down. Not as long as my ship reminds them how powerful I am. *Finishes repairing cannon.* Meta Knight: Are the repairs done? Sword: Yes. Meta Knight: Let's take off soon! Little did Meta Knight know something was watching him. Later... Axe Knight: Alright, let's get this thing in the air! A loud rumbling is heard as the ship takes off. When the shipis high in the air, something happens. Meta Knight: Raise the sail! ???: This is the federation, come in. Meta Knight: *sigh* open communications. The screen in front of the commanding crew opens. Galactic Federation Member: Surrender immediately, we have you surrounded! If you don't, we will fire on you. Meta Knight: Never! *closes screen* Meta Knight: Tell the others we are under attack. Axe and Mace Knight: Yes sir! Axe and Mace Knight go to the microphones. Axe and Mace: We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! Get into battle stations! The Meta Knights hurry to their cannons, just as the federation ships start fire upon the Halberd. As the cannons start firing, one by one the ships go down, until only one is left. (Que this: Halberd Kirby Super Star) Meta Knight: Why is there only one ship standing? Captain Vul: Uh, I think that's Samus Aran's ship sir. Meta Knight: Let's see if her ship can match mine. FIGHT! The Halberd's cannons aimed on Samus's ship and hailed fire upon it. Samus's ship, being smaller and more agile, dodged the lasers and shot some in return, before dropping missiles on the battleship. Blade: Meta Knight! The deck has been dented! Meta Knight: Raise the shields! The Halberd started glowing green, as Samus shot down another hail of lasers. Sword: I don't think her shields can take it much longer! Meta Knight: I didn't say stop firing, did I? Sword: Oh. The Halberd's cannons once more turned toward the small spaceship, but couldn't land a hit. Samus: My ship is to fast for you. Give up! Meta Knight: Fire the mechanical arm! A mechanical arm shot out from the combo cannon. Seeing this, Samus fired a missile from her ship, damaging the arm. Meta Knight: This is not good... Meta Knight leaped off his chair, and dashed through the ship, reaching the damaged arm in seconds. Meta Knight: Keep Samus back while I fix this arm! As Meta Knight tinkered with the arm, Samus kept attempting to close in and kill him, but the ship's cannons kept her at bay. Meta Knight: Done! As he started to dash back inside, Samus took the chance and dived for him Sword: Look out! Meta Knight, seeing Samus diving at him, quickly entered the combo cannon's control room, and fired the arm at his enemy's ship again. Samus wasn't able to dodge it this time, because she was to close. The arm hit the ships wing,making it fall uncontrollably. Meta Knight: Now! The cannons aimed at Samus's ship, and fired while the bounty hunter scrambled to regain control. The ship exploded, and the crew cheered. Meta Knight dashed back to the control cabin. Meta Knight: Whew! That could have been a disaster. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Meta Knight: Wha? Meta Knight looked at the deck's camera and saw a chair on the deck. Meta Knight: That ship must have had a safety feature. Meta Knight pulled over a microphone and shouted: Meta Knight: Attention! Samus is on the ship! Prepare for battle! Meanwhile, Samus was behind a wall, just off of the deck. Samus (thoughts) : Don't worry Samus. You've defeated armies before. You can do this. She took a deep breath, loaded her cannon, stepped out and fired. Back at the command center, the officers were discussing strategy. Captain Vul: We should lure her in front of the engines, and then release a heavy lobster. Mace Knight: I don't think she'll go there. Axe Knight: She's going toward the reactor, so we should trick her to veer off course, and then strike! Sailor Dee: But where to lure her? Captain Vul: Let's guide her through the ducts, and then send a heavy lobster! Axe Knight: When we tried that on Kirby, we destroyed half of the ship. Sailor Dee: Let's send three lobsters near the reactor. Meta Knight: Worth a try. Mace Knight: How do you know she's heading toward the reactor? Sailor Dee: All the knocked out cameras are on the path to the reactor. (Que Heavy lobster theme) At the hallway toward the reactor, Samus had just knocked out a bunch of group of rockys. Samus: Energy low... Need to find an energy tank... As she enters the next section, a lone capsule J spots her. Seeing that he is without any teammates, he runs away without his jet pack. Samus sees the lone jet pack, and replaces the power suit's battery with the jet pack's one. Samus: There! The now recharged Samus turns back to the next door, only to see it glow red hot. She rolls aside just before the door is blasted open by a trio of heavy lobsters. One heavy lobster spots her and tells his comrades, before they all attack her. At the command center, Meta Knight and his crew watch the battle. Captain Vul: I don't believe it! She took down one heavy lobster! Axe Knight: Neither can I! Let's hope the other ones can do the job. Mace Knight: Nope! There goes another one! Sailor Dee: And the last one. Luckily, we have more. Shall we send them Sir? Meta Knight: No. We shouldn't waste anymore lobsters. Let's hope the reactor does the job. Sailor Dee: I hope- Mace Knight and Axe Knight tape his mouth so he can't talk. Sailor Dee: Mph mph! The gang watch as Samus attempts to destroy the reactor. She soon figures out she can't harm the reactor. Samus: I guess I'll have to destroy this ship piece by piece. Samus recharges herself before running off. Captain Vul: What is she doing? Cameras start to go off randomly, confusing the crew. Meta Knight counts his crew on the crew counter, relived that not many are dying. Meta Knight: I'll go check it out. Meta Knight goes to one of the rooms that the camera has been disabled, and finds a power bomb! Meta Knight: She's going to destroy the ship! Axe Knight (over the mic): WHAT?! Meta Knight: Brace yourselves! The crew hear this, and start scrambling to the escape pods, while Meta Knight dashes back to the control room. Captain Vul has already left. Meta Knight: You should go too. I'll try to hold off Samus. Axe Knight: But sir, Meta Knight: Go! Mace Knight: Yes sir. Meta Knight dashed off to the one room that's camera wasn't shut off. The fight room. Samus arrived at the fight room, and shot a missile at the camera. She was about to bomb the room, when a blue swirl appeared in front of her, unraveling as Meta Knight. Samus fired three missiles at Meta Knight, which he quickly dodged. Then he unleashed a fire blast. All Samus did was activate the Varia suit, and absorbed the heat, then she shot a chage beam at Meta Knight, hitting him. While Meta Knight was stunned, Samus grabbed him and tossed him away. Samus dropped a bomb on the floor as Meta Knight dashed back. Meta Knight dashed right up to Samus kicking her. Meta Knight slashed at her, before spiking her. He slashed at her a bunch of times, before kicking her again. Samus shot an ice beam at him, but Meta Knight just teleported away. But when he unraveled himself, Samus hit him with a missile, sending him flying. While Meta Knight was getting up, Samus detonated the bombs, blowing up the ship. (Que Masked Dedede) Samus started jumping on the pieces from the ship, trying to reach Meta Knight. Meta Knight sunk his sword into the ground, creating a huge mach tornado. Samus tried to get away, but ran right into Meta Knight. The two jumped, clashing in the middle. Meta Knight kicked Samus to the ground, sending her crashing into the next piece of ship below her. Meta Knight landed behind her. Samus then grabbed his sword and tossed it on a platform with a power bomb on it. Meta Knight: Ack! Meta Knight turns around and sees Sailor Waddle Dee next to his sword, unknown to Samus. Meta Knight: Throw the sword to me and jump before the bomb detonates! Samus: Huh? Sailor Dee jumps off the platform, sending it flying toward Meta Knight. As the platform flew by, Meta Knight grabbed the sword before Samus could explode him. Meta Knight flew toward Samus, who dodged his attack barley, letting Meta Knight slice her arm cannon off, just as the ship pieces hit the ground. Meta Knight turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, Samus burst out of the rubble and fired a fully charged beam at him, sending him flying. Meta Knight: You'll pay for that! Meta Knight looked around for something to use, and saw something just as Samus unleashed 5 missiles aimed directly at him. Meta Knight blew them away with a huge mach tornado, and then sent it to Samus, who just rolled away. As Samus was recovering, she noticed that Meta Knight was flying away on a star spaceship. (Not to be mistaken for the Starship.) Samus looked around, and noticed an unused undamaged escape pod. Meta Knight was heading toward Popstar. Meta Knight: I need a break. Hopefully Samus doesn't know where I'm headed. Sailor Dee: Yeah! Meta Knight: How'd you get on the ship? Sailor Dee: I missed my escape pod, so I tried to operate your ship. Meta Knight landed on Popstar a few seconds later. Meta Knight: Home sweet home! Sailor Dee: I hope you're ready, because we have company! Meta Knight: What?! *sees escape pod* Meta Knight: Won't she ever leave me alone?! Sailor Dee: Not with a bounty for your head. Meta Knight thinks for awhile, before getting an idea. Meta Knight: Find a place to hide, while I go get something. Meta Knight then teleports away. Soon after, Samus lands on Popstar, not aware what has just happened. Samus: Where is that space criminal... Meta Knight: Right here! Samus turned around, only to see Meta Knight teleport in front of her. Meta Knight: Ready for round 2? Samus: Too bad for you, there won't be a round 3. Samus fired 5 missiles at Meta Knight. Meta Knight using the green yarn sword used a sword beam to destroy the missiles. The bounty hunter dodged the beam, only to be slash in the back. Then, in return blasted him with a beam. Meta Knight blocked it with his sword, but the yarn caught fire and destroyed the blade. Samus: What are you going to do now? Meta Knight just discarded his hilt, and then pulled out a blue sword. Samus looked surprised. Meta Knight: I was just getting warmed up with my yarn swords. Meta Knight and Samus kept exchanging blows until the blue sword broke. Meta Knight the pulled out a purple sword, and it lasted for a while before being blow to bits. The warrior pulled his red sword, and the process repeated, though this sword lasted the longest. Samus: Any *pant* more *pant* bright *pant* ideas? *pant* Meta Knight (with cracked mask): One more. Meta Knight started swirling, until a huge orange tornado surrounded him. Samus, out of breath, got sucked up by the tornado, got blasted high in the sky. Samus hit the ground with a explosion. Meta Knight had used up all hi now was very tired. Meta Knight started to walk away, when an ice beam shot out of the dust, freezing the masked warrior. Samus in her zero suit walked up to him, chaged her arm cannon (Yes, it wasn't destroyed by the tornado), and shot him in the face. Thinking her job was done, she walked away. Suddenly, a crack formed on Meta Knights frozen mask. The crack grew and grew, until there were cracks covering the mask. Suddenly, Meta Knight broke free of his icy tomb. Samus: Impossible! Meta Knight, still tired, tried to teleport away, but Samus stopped him with a missile. As Meta Knigth tried gathering himself, Samus charged a blast and prepared to finish him. She pulled the trigger, but an axe sliced Samus's arm cannon. (Don't go away. It's almost finished.) Samus: You'll pay for that. Samus pulls out her paralyzer, and engaged the Meta Knights in combat. Samus was doing well defending herself, until a heavy lobster hit the bounty hunter with a laser. While Samus was stunned, Meta Knight (with his mask back on) activated Meta Quick. Then the Meta Knights dashed in dealing a combo of strikes, with Meta Knight dealing the finishing move. Meta Knight extended his arm and impaling Samus. The warrior pulled out his sword, as Samus's body fell to the ground. K.O! Note I got the idea for this death battle from a poll. Check it out: http://www.factpile.com/4796-halberd-vs-samus-gunship/ Also check out my other stuff. -PowerofPoyoKir Conclusion Did Samus just lose?! Yes. You just saw Meta Knight kill her. How do you keep doing it? Doing what? Spoiling the joke!!! Anyways, I hear you saying, But Boomstick! Why did Samus lose? Well, Samus and Meta Knight matched and countered mand of their strengths, but Meta Knight and his ship take most of the cards. Meta Knight can lift the Dedede stone with only his sword. The dude can also take metal-busting hammers and claws, but just shrug it off like nothing happened. Meta Knight trumps in experience, because he's trained for over 2,000 years! Finally Meta Knight has even defeated the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. And if you are saying we forgot the Zero Laser, that won't matter, as the battle outcome would be the same. And just call us nice for just for leaving out the rocket launchers. The Meta Knight's rocket launchers can obliterate heavy lobsters in one hit! And those pieces of tech can withstand METAL-BUSTING hammers. Things were going smoothly, until things went out of control for Samus Aran. The winner is Meta Knight and the Halberd. Where you happy with the results? Yes I was neural No the loser didn't lose! You're just playing favorites!!! >:( Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music